The Dancing Vampire
by jingles4thestorm
Summary: Bella should have learned by now that betting with Emmett never ends well, especially when dancing is concerned. T for some language. Oneshot and very fun! Chuckles to be had.


**So this was just for the heck of it. I suggest you listen to the songs bc their fun! **

**Have no fear I am still working on my other story, just taking a bit of a break. Getting my bearings before I top it off.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _TWILIGHT _OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED. THIS IS JUST TO KILL TIME AND MY LOVE OF DANCING.**

**Enjoy loves! R&R  
**

* * *

"If I win this race Bella, then you have to dance in front of everyone," taunted Emmett.

I rolled my eyes at him. "If I win then you have to go one whole day without making one innuendo. Do you think you could handle that big brother?" I taunted him.

We were sitting on the couch with the living room to ourselves and a game controller in our hands. It was the hardest racetrack in the game and both of us were racing our favourite cars. Alice and Rose were shopping in Seattle. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle were all in the library being intelligent fancy men. Esme was out in her garden enjoying the presence of something living. Renesmee was with Jacob and her grandfather and the Clearwaters doing something fun at the beach. The weather was really nice today and there was no school, so we saw no harm in her spending the day with them. She now looked like a seven year old but had the intelligence of a twenty-seven year old. That's what I get for letting Edward and Jasper be alone with her.

"You can't beat me little sis. You may _beat_ my brother but you can't beat me."

Ever since my first year expired and he was once again stronger than me the innuendos never ended. Some of them are clever, but most of them are just sad.

"I have to win because I don't know how to dance."

"You've been alive for how long and you still don't know how to use your hips?" he mocked.

I slapped him over the back of the head and gave him a warning look. Without warning I hit the start button to get the race on. I actually was scared that I would lose. Emmett and I often ended up on the couch staring at our outrageously large television screen. He never wanted to shop or read when we weren't at school. We had developed quite a bond in my time as one of the undead. Though the same could be said for all my new family. I loved all of them in their own way. Being with Edward made me complete, but my big family including my daughter made me whole. Before now I never knew there was a difference between the two.

But the race was on and we were neck and neck. Without warning he grabbed my crossed legs and flipped me over the back of the white couch. But now that I had the speed and coordination of a vampire I landed on my feet and didn't miss a moment of the race.

"Try again big brother," I teased.

Every few minutes he would try to sabotage my game playing but I held strong and kept racing. I was beginning to get a good lead on him and I watched him squirm. Keeping Emmett from saying an innuendo is like stopping him from talking at all. He stood up as I remained sitting and did something I would never have expected. Playing with one hand, he grabbed my ankle and hung me upside down and I dropped the controller. My red Ferrari veered off the course and into the computer lava as he sped through the finish line.

I had lost the race. My one chance to get a break from sex jokes and I lost.

"Rematch Emmett! You cheated!"

"We never discussed the rules that we were going to play by. And I'm not going to put you down until you calm down. You lost Bella, accept it."

I put my arms down over my head and kicked him square in the chest. He dropped my ankle and I pulled out of my headstand. I was still amazed at all the things I could do now that were impossible when I was human.

"I refuse to dance Emmett. You cheated and so I don't have to uphold the bargain. Just because you think you can win in a fight doesn't mean that you can bully me into this!" I yelled at him.

"Emmett, what do you think you're trying to do to my wife?" asked Edward from the stairwell. I looked over to see the other three men standing and watching us fight.

"Bella's upset because she lost a bet with me fair and square. She has to dance in front of everyone now," Emmett said with a cocky smile.

I pushed my shield out and let Edward into my mind. I let him see the truth of the situation. His left eye twitched the tiniest bit and I knew that was him winking at me. _Ha! Edward won't let Emmett cheat his way into my humiliation!_

"Well Bella it seems that this is a simple misunderstanding. You did lose to Emmett and you know how he plays. I'm sorry my love, but you have to dance," Edward said with a cheeky smile.

_This was not happening. Didn't my husband love me_? Ever since we danced at our wedding he'd been trying to get me to dance with him more often. If I had given in when it was just the two of us he might not be doing this to me now. I put my face in my hands and groaned as Emmett bounded over to the stereo and plugged his iPod in. I could hear him scrolling through his music until he came to the right song to make me miserable.

'Let's Go' by Trick Daddy started beating loudly out of the speakers that were the size of Nessie.

"The four of you can't make me dance! I won't do it!" I protested loudly.

And then Jasper winked at me. Suddenly I was full of the need to dance, and really provocatively. Emmett was already bouncing around like a fool and I couldn't help but run over and dance with him. Were I in some other family I would be really worried about my husband watching me dance like this with another man. If Rose and I weren't such good friends now I would be worried if she walked in. My hips were in places that I didn't want to think about let alone do. Emmett's pelvic thrusts were enough to derail a train. I looked up to see the other three making fun of us dancing with each other looking like complete idiots. Jasper kept trying to walk up behind Edward and he would have none of that. I spent the last twenty seconds of the song just laughing at them running around the room.

"Are we fair now Emmett?" I pleaded with him.

"No you're not!" interjected Carlisle. We all looked at him with confusion on our faces. Then Edward grew a doofy looking smile on his face.

"Bella, that wasn't dancing. That was just moving your body in quick jerky motions. I will teach you how to dance." He walked over to the CD player and punched in eighty-nine. The eighty-ninth CD in the deck rolled forward and into the main player. He then pushed track three.

As the song started he walked over to me and bowed deeply. I curtsied in return and he held out one hand. We started and old dance that I had never seen before. It was even before Jane Austen's time. He was such a good leader that it didn't matter that I had no idea what we were doing. I realized that Bach's First Piano Concerto was guiding him through the steps.

"Did you ever hear this song performed Carlisle?" I asked during one of the simpler steps.

"Once, a long, long time ago. Of course it wasn't by Bach himself, but it was still very impressive nonetheless."

"I feel like I need a big poofy dress to go along with it." I looked over to see Emmett and Jasper attempting some form of the waltz with each other. Their problem was that they were both trying to lead and weren't getting anywhere very quickly. Edward was smiling at them but staring at me with a curious look in his eyes.

The song eventually ended and we both bowed to each other as if we were in the great ballrooms of the 1600's. He kissed the back of my hand like a real gentleman.

"That Miss Isabella, is real dancing," he remarked with his old English accent.

"Except that it isn't. Both of you are horribly wrong. The age of real dancing was the age of swing," said Jasper with a clever glint in his eyes. He walked over and pulled Emmett's iPod out and tossed it to him and plugged his own in. "Jumpin' At The Woodside by Count Basie & His Orchestra. Now that was music worth dancing too. Alice and I saw them in New Orleans almost a century ago," he said as he took my hands.

Before I knew heads or tails I was flying across the living room. I couldn't help but laugh at what I was doing. I jumped off of the couch to be swung through his arms and plopped back onto my feet. We were moving so quickly and freely that I couldn't risk turning my head to see what the others were doing. Though I could hear snapping fingers. As the beat of the song picked up he held my arm over my head and spun me around and around. He quickly grabbed my waist and let me fall back into a dip.

I was laughing harder than I had in a long time. This day was just too strange. He pulled me up and let go of me for only half a second before the next song started.

"If I were human this would have killed me," I laughed almost breathlessly.

I felt smooth arms slide around my waist as the foreign song started. Edward's hands traced down my sides and sent a shiver up my spine. His left hand reached around me to grab my right hand and he pulled it back quickly spinning me out and letting go. Once I stopped myself from spinning he met with my body and the tango began. It was a sweet song but had more intense moments that Edward took advantage of. I still preferred dancing with him if I had to dance with anyone. He stared down into my eyes with a passion as we wove through the furniture. He spun me, and dipped me, and lifted me. I felt like I should be dancing this on the streets of Buenos Aires, not in my living room.

All too soon the song ended with Edward dipping me back with my leg hitched around his hip. The other three men started clapping as we righted ourselves.

"I can just feel the love!" Emmett said as he and Jasper grabbed Edward and I roughly around the waist and the four of us fell back onto the couch laughing. Carlisle just rolled his eyes chuckling and walked out the back door to find Esme, mumbling that his style of dance is still the only true form of dance.

"What was the song you used? I don't remember it that well," Jasper asked Edward.

"Por Una Cabeza by Carlos Gardel. It was a song that I picked up in South America during my rebellious days. I have always wanted to dance to it. And besides, the tango is the dance of love and passion and fire," he said grabbing me tighter and nipping at my neck.

"No not here! It's bad enough listening to you two go at it like gorillas I really don't want to witness it," Emmett protested.

"You and Rose collapsed entire houses, you have no right to complain," I justified pushing Edward back a bit. I pushed me shield back far enough to slip into his mind and promise him that I would dance for him later.

Jasper grabbed the TV control and began shifting channels. It wasn't until he was there that Emmett and I knew what he was doing. He found the Dancing with the Stars Marathon and turned the volume up. We spent the rest of the day laughing at the people on the big screen and judging them. After an hour Carlisle and Esme came in a joined us, only they didn't try to squeeze onto the couch. It was well into the evening before Alice and Rosalie walked back in from their shopping extravaganza.

"The gayest men in the world live in our house," Rose said rolling her eyes after watching Emmett and Jasper and Edward trying to learn Carlisle's style of dancing.

"Aw Bella I think you have some competition. I'm not sure who I prefer dancing with, you or my baby," Emmett said with a big smile. He walked over to Rosalie and planted a big sloppy kiss on her. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks Em, but I think I have had enough dancing for one day. I really don't want to be thrust through a wall because of you."

Everyone but the kissing couple laughed knowing the truth of my statement.

That night eight vampires sat around judging Dancing with the Stars and any other dance show we could find. Every so often there would be a hilarious demonstration by one of us, for which I was the dance partner most times. I guess I can't say that I don't know how to dance anymore! Which I know Edward will take advantage of the first chance he gets.

Spectacular...

* * *

**So that was fun. It's possible that I continue on with Edward an Bella's night, bit I'm not sure. If I do it will be a different story. **

**Hit the green button!!!**

**Ta loves!  
**


End file.
